


Brand New Piano

by writingandchocolatemilk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Other, Parody, Piano Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria played the first note of the song. The hammer seemed to hit the string in slow motion. The sound reverberated around the room, so clear and so sharp that it seemed to permeate Austria’s very being. By the time the note faded, Austria realized he was panting. </p>
<p>He cleared his throat and placed his hands back onto the keys. He hit the next note, and the same reaction. God, this piano was amazing, and the next three notes and Austria had his head back and his eyes closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Piano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sverigenriika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sverigenriika), [nonsensehetaliafanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nonsensehetaliafanfiction).
  * Inspired by [useage of items in a way you have never seen - porn edition.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113425) by sverigenriika. 



> Crack.
> 
> Also, NSFW.

Austria had gotten a new grand piano. It was truly a fantastically made instrument. The keys were so beautiful; it looked as though they were made of bone. The wood was black and glossy, looking like the wings of a sparrow. 

It was unusual. Usually, Austria had no problem breaking in his new instruments, playing on them for hours at a time. However, whenever he sat down in front of this majestic piano, Austria couldn’t bring himself to sully it. 

 The piano sat regally in his piano room for three weeks. 

Then, he was gifted a new piece of sheet music, and Austria knew the piano would go unplayed for no longer.

The sheet music was crisp, the pages as white as freshly fallen snow. The notes were as black as the glossy sheen on the piano. Whenever Austria flipped through them, he smelled experience and the trees the paper was cut from. 

It was mid-morning. Austria sat down in front of his piano, carefully placing the sheet music in front of him. He changed his mind and stood, placing the stool a few feet away; a piano of this candor must be played standing.

He licked his lips and gently placed his hands on the ivory. The keys were cool against Austria’s warm hands. The piano seemed to be waiting for him to press.

Austria played the first note of the song. The hammer seemed to hit the string in slow motion. The sound reverberated around the room, so clear and so sharp that it seemed to permeate Austria’s very being. By the time the note faded, Austria realized he was panting. 

He cleared his throat and placed his hands back onto the keys. He hit the next note, and the same reaction. God, this piano was amazing, and the next three notes and Austria had his head back and his eyes closed. 

He paused and snatched his hands away from the piano. It was beautiful. Carefully, Austria ran his fingers over the keys, pressing a few down. 

He needed to be closer to this music. Austria took a step closer, pressing himself against the wood. A moan escaped from his lips and he reached up to cover his mouth. He played a few more notes to the song, pressing himself against the wood. 

It wasn’t close enough. 

Hesitantly, ever so hesitantly, Austria fumbled with the buckle of his belt. He changed his mind and bent down, removing his worn shoes and placing them underneath the piano stool. His pants were neatly folded, placed on the stool.

Austria’s hands paused at the hem of boxers. He cast a quick glance at the piano before laughing nervously and slipping them off. His shirt soon followed.

Austria turned back to the piano and played another note from the song. He let his dick rest against the keys. They were cool against his hot skin, and when he played the next few notes, he let his dick rub against the ivory. 

Austria let out a moan and turned the page of the sheet music, whimpering when the sheets rustled and the notes sank into his flesh. He stroked himself with one hand and played as many notes as he could manage before he moaned again, other hand gripping the wood. 

Fingers shaking, Austria continued playing, each note accompanied with a press against the keys with his dick. 

Someone opened the door and Austria shrieked as he came.


End file.
